


Lighting A Candle

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231, ReadsAlot734



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic Stiles, On Hiatus, S t E r E k!, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Very Annoying OCs (VAOCs), its cool, stiles is basically the packs mama, very fluffly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadsAlot734/pseuds/ReadsAlot734
Summary: Pack Mama Stiles Development**working title**
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 414





	1. Honey, You’ve Never Looked Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m a Mom, No Big Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536002) by AJacketSlut. 
  * Inspired by [Tender Instincts & Panicked Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503799) by [Thementalistlover2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013). 

> Thanks again, ReadsALot734 for my betaing.
> 
> She’s a lifesaver.
> 
> (Also, the person who tells me who exactly the jock here is named after, gets a pack Mom Stiles gifted to them!)

Scott lit up when he saw Stiles’ Jeep.

”STILES!” Scott shrieked, running down the steps at a(thankfully) normal human pace. For some reason, he was really excited to see Stiles, even though he's been picked up by Stiles since the latter got his license.

At school, the rest of the pack could be found restless and anxious until the baby blue Jeep pulled into the parking lot. Then, they all rushed over to the car and nearly beheaded Stiles before he walked out.

”Hey, who’re the limpets, Stilinski?” A jock named Janson Woodson called, walking by with his posse.

Stiles simply rolled his eyes at him, flicking his hand as though getting rid of a pest. Janson saw, and shoved his way to Stiles through the pack.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Suddenly, Jackson had a hand on his wrist. Janson looked down, raised an eyebrow, and shook him off.

Stiles had seen something different. He’d seen a flash of claws on Jackson’s hand, which had quickly retracted.

The rest of the pack surrounded Stiles, tugging him away. Liam suddenly gasped, his eyes widening, and stopped dead.

”Mo-Stiles, I’m not in your classes!”

”Dude, don’t worry, you’ll see me after school and at lunch, okay?” Stiles had no idea where the worry in his tone had come from, but he watched Liam perk up as the older members of the pack walked to their homeroom.

He looked back one more time at the jock in the parking lot, and found him paralyzed.

_Dammit, I need to see Deaton after school. Jackson would never have defended me like that , and Liam looked like he was about to cry._ Stiles thought, jogging after the waiting pack.


	2. Often Found, Often Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton is cryptic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... still don’t own TW.

**A/N: Really quick guys, please comment, love, encourage. (Also, for the purposes of this story, pretend Lydia doesn’t know languages other than English.) I try to get these out quickly, but the writing gets tough and I want you to have quality. Anyways, enjoy!**

“Tell me what is happening, Deaton.” Derek said, looking at the vet with his Menacing-Eyebrows-of-Doom on full force. “My pack has been calling to Stiles, seeing him as...” Horror dawned on his face. “As Pack-Mom, haven’t they?”

Deaton simply nodded.

”Heya, Sourwolf, Doctor! I brought the pack!” Stiles said, the rest of the pack filing in past the tall human. He set a (previously unnoticed) box down on the examination table. “And I brought a little something for the rest of the betas-and the good doctor- since Sourwolf apparently doesn’t like my coo...” The teenager spiraled off as he watched Derek pick a cookie up and bite into it.

”Okay, Scott, I’ll pick you and the others up in two hours, okay?” Stiles said, beginning to walk out to his Jeep.

”Wait, _what_? No, Mom, you can’t leave!” Surprisingly enough, Isaac said it. “Come on, we need you here!”

”Fine, pup, I’ll stay.” Stiles smiled, pulling out the _Iliad. _He smirked at whatever he just read, muttering “_Paris, tu fatuus_.”

“Was that _Latin_?!” Lydia shrieked. Stiles looked up, shocked at the fact that there were people surrounding him.

”Ignore me, would you?!” He seemed genuinely annoyed. “It’s bad enough I don’t have time to properly cook anything, now the supernatural is taking my reading away too?!”

At the saddened looks on the pups’ faces, Stiles immediately softened.

”I’m sorry, guys. I just have a lot on my mind.” He looked at the Alpha and the vet conversing in quiet tones. Feeling woozy, he suddenly looked up. “Someone might wanna catch me now.”

And he fainted dead away.

**~~ThIs Is A tImE sKiP~~**

When he woke up, Scott and Jackson were arguing about... something.

”It’s you’re fault Mom hit his head!” The blond snarled at his packmate.

”No, it’s yours!” Scott retaliated, looking wibbly.

”Actually, it’s your Alpha’s.” Stiles muttered.

The two puppies’ head whipped around, elated. Scott whipped his phone out, furiously texting the pack, while Jackson was approaching the bed(_whendidhegethomeanyway?!)_ and tentatively crawling in.

Surprisingly, instead of drawing away, Stiles pulled the older boy closer to him and away from the edge of the bed. Jackson sighed contentedly before carefully burrowing his way into Stiles’ collarbone.

A couple hours later found Derek and the pack piled on top of and around Stiles, taking comfort in their pack parents.

(He’d fainted because he’d hear what the two were talking about while the betas were half asleep(taking in the contendedness flowing off the pack Mom))

(Of course, the alpha pair[Stiles and Derek] had a long talk about Derek’s denial of Stiles being his mate. He’d gotten punched for his stupidity by Stiles and that was that.)

**A/N: I introduce the Alpha Pack in the next one shot; it’ll be before this one.**

**Stay tuned and stay cool!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I no own TW. That pleasure is MTV’s.
> 
> Anyways, I do own the plot of the story.


End file.
